There are innumerable different types of documents and things which are subject to counterfeiting or forgery, and many different techniques and devices have been developed for determining the authenticity of a document or a thing. By way of example only, documents which are particularly in need of authentication include bank notes, identification papers, passports, packagings, labels and stickers, driver's licenses, admission tickets and other tickets, tax stamps, pawn stamps, and stock certificates. As used herein, the term “secured document” includes any document or thing which is provided with a distinguishing device (whether printed or not) which can be used to authenticate, identify or classify the document.
Furthermore, in addition to determining the authenticity of a secured document, it is sometimes useful to also determine the nominal value of the document or the nature of the document. For example, in a postal system, it is not only necessary to establish the authenticity of the postal stamps and/or release stamps, it may also be beneficial to determine the value of the postage stamps as they are passed through a postal sorting machine.
Accordingly, as used herein, the term “authentication element” is intended to refer to any “device” which may be printed on, or otherwise attached to, a secured document for the purpose of authenticating the document or for the purpose of determining its value and/or type or any other characteristic. Likewise “authenticity” is meant to encompass value, type or other characteristic of a secured document, as well as the genuineness of a document or thing.
It is known to provide secured documents such as bank notes with an authentication element in the form of a distinctive luminescent ink which, when excited by a light of a predetermined wavelength, will emit a distinctive low intensity radiation that can be detected and analyzed as a means for authenticating a secured document. German Patent No. DE 411 7911 A1 discloses such a system which includes a conically expanding fiber optical waveguide and an optical processing system. The radiation from the object to be tested can be collected over a large spatial angle with the narrow cross-sectional end of the fiber optical waveguide. Because of the cross sectional transformation, the radiation emerges from the fiber at a significantly smaller angle, which is coordinated with the cone angle of the optical processing system.
With such a system it is possible to detect relatively low intensity distinguishing luminescent authenticity elements. However, the magnitude of the distinguishing luminescent elements must exceed a certain threshold. The system is therefore still relatively insensitive. Because of the use of a conical fiber, there is also the disadvantage that only a small region of the document can be monitored and checked. Moreover, the system may fail if the authenticity element is disposed at certain places in the document. Further, documents such as postage stamps cannot be identified with this arrangement at the high speeds customary in sorting, distributing and/or counting machines. In the case of laser excitation, characteristic pulse responses, which are of decisive importance for identifying authenticity, also may not be recognized and evaluated.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for determining the authenticity of a secured document.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for determining the authenticity of secured documents while they are moving at high speeds.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for determining the authenticity of secured documents which contain an authentication element of the type which emits radiation when excited by radiation of a predetermined excitation wavelength, and which include none of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for distinguishing between different types of secured documents.